Break Your Shell
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Ami's unsure of herself. Love is complex after all. Yaten needs more and tells her as much. As hormones rage between them Yaten tells her what she needs to hear, even if it isn't exactly what she wants. -Another fiction toying with the pairing. one shot-


A/N: Alright, this is another experimental piece dealing with the Ami/Yaten pairing. It holds no bearing with "Melt Your Ice" so don't worry. Instead, I'm going to use Yaten in a different light. This time I'm going to use Yaten from a male perspective. That is to say that unlike my other fan fiction with this pairing, Yaten will mirror the Anime situation. Thus, unless you actually see her fighting (in this one you won't) Yaten would be considered a male. I'm going to assume that since we saw them with topless in Sailor Stars with no breast, that they can actually become male. That's the visual I will assume just to simplify things in my own mind. So, this fan fiction is a romance one shot, just like before, however Yaten will play a male.

The reason why I'm doing this is because I see quite a lot of potential in this pairing, however, I'm not exactly sure what I can do with it logically. Anyway, I hope you read and review. If you would rather see Yaten stay female, trust me when I say, you'd likely prefer "Melt Your Ice" far better. But, that's just what I think. Anyway... on with the fiction.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The pool was cool on this fine summer day. The sun was hot, the sky was bright, and anyone without sunblock would surely burn on a day like today. Still, that didn't stop one young man from soaking up the rays. He was a pretty boy. Some could call him bisexual at best, likely even gay, but that simply wasn't true. Long platinum tresses cascaded freely down his back, for once in a rare while, it wafted free from restraint. His forgot his trunks, instead sitting by the pool in a pair of denim shorts. They were baggy, but not overly so. His shirt had been cast aside, one as wonderful as he didn't need such a thing, his bare chest on display. He wasn't toned like a body builder, in fact he was quite slender as he flaunted his body in the sun, willing away the pale skin in exchange for a golden tan.

"You're going to get burned." The warning was from a woman. She lazed in the pool as well, however she had a shirt on over her swim suit. She burned easily. Unwilling to suffer a painful sunburn her shirt protected her from the harmful rays. Removing herself from the cool place of refuge the water trailed down her body like a waterfall, her soaked shirt clinging on her body. It flaunted her suit that was underneath, a two piece bikini that she wouldn't have worn otherwise. "Remember last time."

"I'm already burned babe." Yaten laughed. Surely he was, the allotted time on the morning news had warned a sunburn in under fifteen minuets. He had been in the sun almost an hour. Lobster red he would be, burns always got worse at night. "You look pretty smokin' too actually. One thing though, why is it you've still got that gaudy thing on?"

"You know perfectly well the answer for that." Ami removed her sunglasses, perching them upon her head. As her eyes trailed the body of her boyfriend, he was nothing but trouble sometimes. "This isn't going to be good." She sighed. "Look at you, you're going to be one gigantic blister if this keeps up." Rolling her eyes she placed the umbrella over him. "This is why I told you to sit at the table."

"Would you relax, I'm fine." He gave her a look, one he instantly regret as she slapped his shoulder, the burn already making the soft retaliation sting. Ami hadn't even tried to hurt him. "Ow! Damn it Ami. What the hell was that for!"  
"You're an idiot, that's what it was for." She shot back. "Now shut up and get inside. Go take a cold shower. Now." She was angry and concerned.  
"Like hell am I getting in cold water. I'll just jump in the pool if you're really that concerned." Scoffing, he put his sunglasses on and pushed the umbrella out of his way again.

Ami wasn't in the mood for this game. She never was. Leaning over his chair she dripped pool water over his form, her eyes filled with annoyance as one hand braced the chair, the other his groin. "If you don't get your butt in that house and into some cool water, I'll freeze it off myself." He cracked open one eye of forest green amusement only to come into contact with very enraged blue. "I'm not kidding, Yaten."

"I have much better plans." He pulled her closely, her shirt now wetting his chest. She could feel the heat. He was a soft boy by nature..well, sort of.  
"No, not yet." Ami answered grabbing one of his hands, she didn't like where it was trailing.  
"Come on already. It's been a few months and we've done nothing." He was almost begging much to her dismay.  
"No." Her eyes held firm, she just wasn't ready to give herself up yet completely.

"Why much you be so difficult. I'll wear a condom, it's not like you've got anything to worry about." How she had wound up with him became somewhat of complexity.  
"They can _break_." She urged the last word very carefully. "I'm not on the pill either. So, no. End of discussion."

He ran his fingers through her short hair. The blue tresses tousled lightly and cling onto her forehead, still wet and drippy. "Ami, you know I don't _have _to be a man." Yaten was also one of the Sailor Senshi...well, not exactly a Senshi, but he was associated with them. His real form, his more accurate form, was actually a woman. Not that he really cared one way or the other. On earth for the sake of appearances he often took the form of the male pop idol he had quickly become, however, that was really only a mask. No matter how real it felt, he was still a woman that belonged in a place that wasn't earth. "I can transform, as a woman I can't make you...you know. Plus, I think I'm sterile in this form anyway. I never actually checked, but I don't think I could get you pregnant even if I tried."

"I'm not ready." Ami couldn't believe she was still humoring this conversation. "No, means no. Easy as that."  
"Right." Yaten nodded, even though he pulled Ami in for a kiss, she pulled away quickly though, unwilling to play along.  
"You know what you are?" She questioned now getting aggravated.  
"Nope. I don't. What am I?" The questioning retort was cocky, almost too much so.

"Sarcastic, lewd, crud, and a total and complete narcissistic self absorbed moron." Ami began the tally only to be cut off. "...and a very, very, good kisser." She spoke between chaste presses as he then placed his lips upon her neck.  
"Mmhmm." The answer was acknowledged, but not exactly answered correctly.  
Yaten." she warned as he again trailed lower than her liking. "Yaten, enough now." she placed her nail into his shoulder, a warning signal telling him to cut it out.  
"Ow! Shit girl, would you stop the abusive clawing already?" The mark she left, a light blemish that hurt more than it looked.

"There, see? You do have a sunburn. That wouldn't have hurt so badly otherwise. Now go take a slower. You need to cool off anyway." With that she dove into the pool trying to rid herself of her own heated emotions. She didn't know what she was doing half of the time. Her body screamed yes, her mind cried out, telling her no. Warning her that it was a bad idea. She sighed, floating across the waters surface. It was hard being in love. She watched Yaten's retreating form. She won the battle again today, but it was always a conflict with him. She knew he would never force her, but his insistence was starting to wage a war within herself. Was she ready? When would she be? She honestly didn't know.

Caught between blurred lines, she rolled her eyes. Why was expressing love so hard for her? She was an adult after all. It shouldn't be so difficult. Her floating must have lasted longer than expected because when she heard a splash, it was Yaten, the evening clouds blocked the sun and he now swam towards her in the pool. "Listen, I've been thinking a lot." he began. "You're the type of girl who I could really learn to love. I could Ami, and I really would. You just don't seem to care, and you push me away. How can a girl like you, someone so soft and sweet become such a pain? I remember when you were shy, but at least then I knew the the problem was. Now, I just don't get it. Not anymore."

"I don't know either, honestly." Her words were curt, matter of fact. It bugged her too, but it wasn't like she knew the magical cure all.

Yaten cursed under his breath, exasperated with all that went on with their love life. "I don't care if you don't know. What I care about is the fact that you do nothing but hide away. I'm not asking you to burst through an impenetrable wall here Ami. I'm asking you to let me in and stop being so damn guarded. I'm not going to hurt you, I never would. If you can't let me in, and you won't come out, even just a little bit...then how can we possibly ever be anything for each other? That shell will cost you one day. When it does, I hope you can pay the price. It may be more than anyone ever bargained for...I just hope you're ready for that."

End-

* * *

Like I said, just another Ami/Yaten pairing idea. I may be toying around with them a lot before I get them just the way I like. In this one I went with the ideal behind Ami's softer nature to compare and contrast, honestly though, I think I like Ami's more icy personality from "Melt your Ice." I can't decide on how to get Yaten just right though. Anyway, I still have other ideas and factors I can play around with, so if you like the idea, or are possibly interested by it, keep on the lookout. There will be more coming sooner or later. With different character traits and other ideas to play around with.

Anyway, let me know what you think. I'd personally would love to know. One day I'd like to start a long running fiction with these two, if I can get the kinks sorted out that is.


End file.
